


The Love Glove

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Erogenous Hand Zone?, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Prompto has a secret about his hands that Noctis finds out about. When Noctis accidentally embarrasses him in public, he makes up for it later.Based off some art by @thwippersnapple and some of her ideas <3
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	The Love Glove

Prompto has a secret.

He isn’t sure when it started or why it happened, but it did and it has and now he has to deal with it. Maybe it’s from wearing his fingerless gloves all the time, maybe it’s some weird side-effect of always wearing something to cover his tattoo, he doesn’t know, but now it’s a problem.

Because Noctis found out.

It had started as some innocent flirting and foreplay, where the prince had decided to tease Prompto while they’d been playing video games. They’d decided to play an RPG instead of a fighting game, so Prompto had been busy grinding for him since Noctis hated having to do that, but since he was getting bored, he’d started touching Prompto in soft ways to make him squirm. For some reason, he’d thought it’d be a _great_ idea to slip his fingers into Prompto’s gloves to be dirty in a silly way – it made sense in his brain, okay? – but the reaction it had elicited hadn’t been one either of them had expected.

Dropping the controller, Prompto had arched and bitten his lip complete with an instant erection pressing up against his tight pants. Noctis’s mouth had dropped open and Prompto was so red, the prince actually worried he might explode and had removed his fingers at once.

“Is _that_ why you always wear gloves?” he’d exclaimed.

“ _No!_ ” Prompto had protested a little too quickly, but it was the truth! He’d just been embarrassed and now Noctis had this whole narrative in his brain now about why Prompto wears gloves, and nothing Prompto says has changed his mind.

But to give Noctis credit, he respects Prompto’s wishes about not telling Gladio or Ignis – Gladio would never let up and Ignis, well, Prompto really admires Ignis and he feels like this whole thing is super weird. He doesn’t want Ignis to think he’s weird.

So, the erogenous hand zone becomes a fun thing for them – Noctis stops teasing Prompto about it once he founds out how _fun_ it makes things for them. He loves to wake Prompto up from a nap by sliding his fingers into one of his gloves, and boom! Instant erection. Prompto’s super annoyed by this at first, but some of the best sex they’ve ever had follows those surprise attacks, so he stops complaining. And again, to Noctis’s credit, he doesn’t do it _too_ often, so the surprise sex stays fresh and fun.

The first time they’d almost been caught had been terrifying. After training, they’d sat in the training room and just talked. Thinking they were alone, the prince had started to slip his fingers into Prompto’s glove to stroke his palm, but just as he had, the doors had swung open and Gladio strides in. He’d glanced at them, seen their hands, and laughed.

“Aw, are you two holdin’ hands?” he’d asked.

Immediately Prompto’s on the defense as he jerks his hand away from Noctis’s. “In public?!” he’d exclaimed. “N-n-no!” He’d waved his hands back and forth in front of his face emphatically and it was all Noctis could do not to facepalm.

He hadn’t been mad at Prompto’s defensive denial – their relationship is secret to everyone but Gladio and Ignis – but obviously the display Prompto had made, hadn’t done them any service. Just made them look more guilty.

Now, they’re going out to dinner together, find a nice booth in the corner for privacy since Noctis just wants an easy night out with his friends. Prompto splurges and orders a steak for himself, but while pouring steak sauce on it, spills some on his glove. He yelps and frowns, freezing when he realizes he has to take it off, but Ignis is already reaching for the napkins to help curb the mess.

Just as he reaches for Prompto’s hand, Noctis sweeps in with a grin and winks at Ignis. “I’ve got this,” he says, meeting Prompto’s horrified gaze with a smirk as he plucks the glove from the blond’s hand with ease. He leans down, brings Prompto’s bare hand to his mouth, and drags his tongue across the palm. He misses most of the sauce, gaze firm on Prompto’s the whole time, as the blond gasps, bites his lip, stiffens in the booth, and then lets out a _dirty_ noise he can’t hold back.

Noctis almost feels a little bad when he glances down at Prompto’s rock-hard cock straining against his tight jeans, but takes a napkin from Ignis, who’s frozen staring at Prompto, and cleans the rest of the blond’s hand as tentatively as he can. Prompto jerks and whimpers at the touches before he quietly whispers to Noctis to let him out of the booth so he can go to the bathroom.

Suddenly feeling a little guilty, Noctis lets his boyfriend out of the booth and watches him go, wondering if he should follow, but he’s not going to do Prompto in the bathroom at a restaurant, that’s just _begging_ for trouble. He ignores Gladio and Ignis staring at him, clearly expecting an explanation that he doesn’t give, just looks up and shrugs as he stuffs his face with dinner.

He’s got to make this up to Prompto, he decides.

It’s a good while before the blond reemerges from the restrooms, flushed and unable to look any of them in the eye.

Biting his lap, Noctis nudges Prompto with his elbow and whispers an apology, which Prompto acknowledges with a small nod, but clearly he’d been embarrassed by his reaction. And Noctis feels like an _idiot_ – why had he thought that would be a good idea?

He’d just gotten caught up in the moment, he supposes. So, he spends the rest of the dinner planning on how to make this up to Prompto.

* * *

Inviting Prompto over to spend the night is step one. Prompto seems a little hesitant to agree, and for a minute, Noctis is worried he’s mad and will say no, but Prompto admits he’s just tired. Noctis promises it will be worth it and Prompto agrees, so Ignis drops them both off at the apartment. Prompto lets Noctis hold his hand while they head up, but when they reach the door and Noctis lets them in, the prince asks him to wait in the living room for a moment so he can take care of step two.

Confused, Prompto agrees and stands awkwardly by the couch as he listens to Noctis rummaging around in the bedroom. He emerges a few minutes later, stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, and hurries to Prompto’s side to take his hand and lead him into the bedroom. Prompto doesn’t expect to be met with a candlelit room – since when is Noctis a candle guy – and he’s led to the bed to sit down with the prince. Noctis blushes in the dim light of the candles and shrugs. “Ignis keeps buying them for the apartment, I thought about doing this a while ago, so I had them in here, but I kept forgetting.”

Prompto looks around before he smiles at Noctis. “What’s this for?”

“I feel bad for what happened at the restaurant,” the prince replies, and before Prompto can wave off the apology, he puts a finger on the blond’s lips. “No, I shouldn’t have done it, I was just… Ugh, I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking. We can come up with an excuse and story for what happened later if you want, but I want to make it up to you now.” He guides Prompto lay down on the bed, helping his boyfriend out of his pants and shirt before crawling atop the blond.

“Just relax, babe.”

Prompto watches as Noctis leans down, eyes fluttering shut as he’s kissed. He squirms a little in anticipation, curious to see where this goes since although they love each other, Noctis isn’t exactly the romantic type. And that’s okay, they’re both young and figuring things out, the prince doesn’t have to be Captain Suave. They have fun playing video games and goofing off together, when time allows. Plus, they’re horny eighteen-year-olds, who has time for romance?

Listening to and feeling Noctis take off his boxers, Prompto feels his own come off next and he can’t help his blush as he moves a little to help Noctis with the chore. A moment passes before he feels Noctis’s hands caressing his sides, thumbs brushing his nipples when they’re close enough, causing Prompto to gasp into the kiss he now finds himself in again. His eyes open when Noct pulls away and just as he lifts a hand to stroke those dark locks, the prince gently pins his hand back down with a silent shake of his head. Prompto obeys, closing his eyes again as those touches resume along his body, slipping up over his shoulders and down his arms.

Those hands are getting awfully near to his own and he bites his lip in preparation, though Noctis’s hands linger near his wrists, stroking and caressing before hips rock against his own. Gasping, Prompto bites back a whimper just as fingers slip beneath both gloves to touch his palms, and Prompto can’t hold back. Electricity shoots up his arms and straight to his cock and as Noctis’s fingers continue to stroke him, they move together in time with those touches.

Eventually, Noctis pulls his fingers free and cradles Prompto’s head, kissing him deep and loving as their hips roll faster, the friction needed so desperately now that Prompto’s on fire. The prince pulls back from the kiss, rocking into the blond beneath him as he picks up one of Prompto’s hands and plucks the glove off like he had at the restaurant. And, once again, he drags his tongue over the palm as his hips dig into Prompto’s, which pulls another dirty _moan_ from his boyfriend.

“Come on, babe,” he breathes against Prompto’s wet palm, kissing it before he digs his thumb into it. “Let me hear you.”

Prompto bites back his noises instead, worried about being too loud and neighbors hearing and rumors starting, but Noctis reaches with his other hand to gently pry that lip free. As they rock frantically together, he brushes Prompto’s bitten lip with his thumb before slipping it past into that mouth, and Prompto moans around that instead. _Good enough_ , he thinks with a smile, licking Prompto’s palm again as he whines out Prompto’s name.

That last lick sends the blond over the edge as he arches up into Noctis and comes hard with a cry around the thumb in his mouth. Pulling his hand free, Noctis kisses Prompto’s palm softly and ruts against him until his own release is pulled from him, both painting Prompto’s chest and stomach in white streaks. Panting, Noctis lets go of Prompto’s hand and lowers himself over the blond, kissing him softly and lovingly as they come down together.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers between kisses. “I love you.”

“Mm, love you,” Prompto murmurs between kisses, nuzzling Noctis affectionately. He hadn’t been mad anyway, but anytime Noctis feels guilty, his makeup sex is the best. “So…what are gonna tell Gladio and Ignis?”

Noctis pulls back and tilts his head. “Steak sauce makes you horny?”

They burst out laughing together as Prompto takes off both of his gloves to toss them on the floor, running his hands along Noctis’s arms. It’s different when he touches things like this, still a little tingly, but different. He tangles his fingers in the prince’s hair as they kiss some more and then pull the covers up and over because Prompto really _is_ tired.

Once Prompto falls asleep, Noctis turns to face him and gently strokes one of his palms, as lightly as he can. Even if it’s a weird thing to get aroused by, he kind of loves how unique it makes Prompto. They have fun, it doesn’t interfere unless Noctis get caught up in the moment and licks his boyfriend’s palm in public. He smiles and blushes a little at his own idiocy before twining their fingers together and holding Prompto’s hand so he can be Prompto’s glove for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could've gone in a whole other direction with the Love Glove thing, but we thought it was funny and cute and USE PROTECTION, KIDS! I hope y'all enjoyed <3 A little nervous that it flows weird and is on the short side. Leave comments and kudos and don't forget to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter for updates!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
